Nighean Geal as Bòidhche
by MrsSand
Summary: Kakuzu arrives at a boarding school, however, he soon finds out this top rate school has more dark secrets than a school should. KakuHida, rated T for now. I suck at summaries, so just read it if you wanna, ehehe.


Ahaha, well... I have a new story... ^^

Pairing: KakuHidan (main), SasoDei, KisaIta, ItaOro... Those are the main outlined ones, but there are many others...

Warning: Rated T for swearing and hints of boy love... It will be rated M later... Maybe.

Also, There's a weird language going on, that Hidan will speak a lot of the time. Said language is Scottish Gaelic... I'll put in brackets what it means. I'm kinda still learning it, so I don't know swear words, sorry. Hidan will have to be polite until then... :D I'm sorry if the spelling or words are off on it, but it hasn't even been a month since I started learning, so be aware the sentences and conversations may be bland and proper... Also, the title up there, means Most Beautiful White Haired Maiden... xD ahaha, ENJOY!

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

"Don't worry, Kakuzu." Leah smiled.

"I'm not worried, mom." he frowned slightly. "Since when have I ever worried about being in a new school?"

"...Never." she sighed. "It's just... You've never been to a boarding school before. Please take care of yourself." Leah said softly. The stitched teen blinked and nodded slightly.

"No worries, mom. I'll be fine." Kakuzu sighed and played with a lock of his black hair.

"Ah, I hope so..." she cooed and pulled up to a huge brick covered building, kids about his age pouring out of the huge green wooden doors. "Hmm... Must be lunch time." she smiled and parked the car on the side of the drive way.

"Joy." Kakuzu said sarcastically and got out of the car. Leah frowned and got out of the blue car quickly, locking it after. She walked around to the back and unlocked the trunk, pulling it open.

"Knock it off, honey. Here's your stuff." the black haired woman smiled and pulled a huge green suit case out of the dark trunk. Kakuzu nodded and took the suit case, then the rest of the things his mom had just passed him. "Also, remember to keep your temper to yourself. Don't take it out on anyone else." she smiled and ushered Kakuzu to put his things down. The teen raised and an eyebrow and put his things down on the dark pavement drive way. Leah hugged him tightly and sniffed.

"I'll call you tonight, mom. Once I'm all settled in." he smiled a bit and hugged his mom back, just as tightly.

"Okay, you better." she smiled and departed from the hug. "Goodbye honey!" Leah cheered and wiped away a tear.

"Bye mom." Kakuzu said softly and waved as his mom got back into the car. He heard the car start and saw it pull away. He waved again and heard the beep of the car go off before it pulled onto the highway. "Bye."

Kakuzu made his way down the hall of the huge building, no idea on where he was going.

"How the hell am I supposed to get to the office-" he began, then felt someone hit into him. He looked up to see a blonde girl rubbing her head. She looked up and half glared at him, but also seemed confused. "Sorry, wasn't looking on where I was going, I'm-"

"New here? I guessed, un." the girl mumbled and put her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm Deidara. And you are?"

"Kakuzu..." he trailed off and looked Deidara over. He didn't want to say it, but this girl kind of looked like a guy.

"I'm a guy, not a girl. Just so you know." he mumbled.

"Oh... Ehm... Sorry again." Kakuzu mumbled also and rubbed the back of his head. The blond seemed to cheer up instantly and a smile made its way onto his graceful features.

"No big deal, yeah. Want me to show you around, Kakuzu-san?" he asked. Kakuzu looked thoughtful. This boy must be from Japan, which was odd since most Japanese aren't blond. The stitched teen shrugged and dismissed the thought.

"Sure, I'm guessing your Japanese."

"Yep, but I've learned a shit load of English." Deidara laughed and started walking down the hall. "Where are you from, Kakuzu?"

"Canada, eh." he chuckled.

"CANADA!? SWEET!!" Deidara grinned. "Where in Canada?"

"A town in Nova Scotia... Sydney, Cape Breton."

"Sweet! That's right small, un! How'd you get to go to this boarding school in England, yeah?"

"Money wise? My family was rich... One of the only ones over there." he smiled. "That and I'm very advanced in math."

"Oh... Makes sense, yeah." Deidara said thoughtfully.

"Mmhmm. Where in Japan are you from?"

"I'm from Kijō, in the Miyazaki prefecture, un." Deidara smiled. "It's a pretty place." he giggled and lead Kakuzu down the hallway, turning a corner quickly. Kakuzu followed and smiled a bit. Maybe the people here were all nice like Deidara, not able to get on his nerves easily. That'd be nice.  
"Duine bàn!"(Blonde man!) a voice screamed from down the hallway. Deidara blinked and turned around quickly. Kakuzu did also to see a short albino man stomping down the hallway.

"Who's that?"

"Hidan, un. He's Gaelic, just let me do the talking." Deidara laughed a bit and the albino stopped about two feet from Kakuzu and Deidara. "Feasgar math, Hidan."(Good afternoon, Hidan.) the blond smiled. A glare came from Hidan and he looked at Kakuzu, then Deidara again.  
"Cò tha seo?!"(Who is this?!) he glared/asked.

"Seo mo charaid, Kakuzu." (This is my friend, Kakuzu) Deidara laughed. Hidan blinked and looked up at the unfirmilar face, but nodded.

"... Feasgar math, Kakuzu. Is mise Hidan."(Good afternoon, Kakuzu. I am Hidan.) he said quietly, the frown still on his face. Kakuzu blinked, confused and a little irratated. There was something about the shorter boy that ticked Kakuzu off slightly.

"I don't understand what the hell you're saying." he mumbled. Hidan smirked and shook his head slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I said... Blonde man, Who is this!? Good afternoon, Kakuzu. I am Hidan. Go fucking learn some Gaelic... It's not hard." he frowned. "Fucking English is harder to learn."

"... I hate you already, look at that." he mumbled.

"Oh fuck you." Hidan glared.

"Har har." Kakuzu said sarcastically. Deidara sighed and shook his head.

"Shut up, the both of you. Jesus, you guys barely know one another, so at least try to get along, un." he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Kakuzu watched as the two talked and zoned out. He had to admit. Even though Hidan managed to get on his nerves in under two minutes, the albino was a very good looking boy. Kakuzu had come out about a year ago and it felt good to do so, mostly because most people didn't judge him like he had thought would. Hidan rolled his eyes, then looked back at the blond.  
"Dh'innis e dhom nack gabhadh e dèanamh."(He told me it couldn't be done.) Hidan frowned. Deidara blinked and sighed, putting his hands on his hips. Kakuzu was obviously confused and a bit curious, but listened to the two talk.  
"Dè na ceistean a dh'fhaighnich iad?"(What questions did they ask?) Deidara asked and watched Hidan shake his head.

"Dh'iarr iad orm a dhol ann." (They asked me to go.) Hidan sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"... Dè fhreagair thu!?"(What did you reply!?) Deidara asked, his eyes a bit wide.  
"Thuirt mi nach deidheadh."(I said I wouldn't go.) Hidan replied and glared a bit.  
"... An d'fhuair thu cothrom bruidhinn ris?"(Did you get a chance to speak with him?) The blond asked again. Hidan blinked and shook his head quickly.  
"Chan eil."(No.) Hidan frowned. "Cha robh fios aige dè dhèanadh e."(He didn't know what to do.) the albino replied and ran a hand through his gelled back hair.  
"An ann da rìribh a tha thu?"(Are you serious?)  
"S'ann."(Yes.) Hidan nodded.  
"Dè nì sinn?" (What shall we do?) Deidara asked nervously, bitting his bottom lip. Hidan rolled his eyes and watched Kakuzu out of the corner of his eyes.

"... Chì sinn mar a bhitheas."(We'll see how it goes.)

"... Cor math."(Fine.) Deidara nodded. Hidan nodded also and made an exchange of glances with the strange new taller teen.  
"Feumaidh mi falbh, tha cabhag orm."(I must go, I'm in a hurry.) Hidan muttered and walked off.  
"Math gu leòr."(Good enough.) Deidara sighed and looked back at a confused Kakuzu. "I'd tell you, but you'll have to get closer to our group first, un." he laughed a bit. Kakuzu nodded slowly, pretending like it didn't bother him and everything was okay. However, by the look his saw in Hidan's eyes, something was not okay... At all.

-you-can-always-turn-right-if-you-think-you've-turned-left-

Well then... That wasn't too bad... I guess :P Haha, R&R... If you want, it'd be might appreciated! *hint, hint* :D


End file.
